1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device, and more particularly to a waterproof assembly of the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a device should meet certain waterproof requirements to prevent electrical elements in an enclosure of the device from being damaged by water or moisture. However, the enclosure of the device must comprise one or more holes to allow transmission cables passing through to communicate the device with other devices.
One method to waterproof the holes in the enclosure is to use gasket rings engaged between the transmission cables and the holes. With the method, a special tool is needed to mount the gasket rings between the transmission cables and the holes using uniform pressure, and tolerances between the transmission cables and the holes are required to be accurately controlled to avoid failures. Therefore, it is difficult to assemble the device using the gasket ring for waterproofing.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.